rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Argent Templar Raguel Ultionis
Character Theme Character Voice Physical Description Physiognomy Raguel has a somewhat tanned face due to being outside a lot, he had long black hair that he usually kept hidden beneath his hood, and some facial stubble that he sometimes allowed to grow out before shaving, save a few scars from his time on tour to the Plaguelands and frozen north, his overall complexion is fair. As of recent years do to his training as a Templar he has gone through physical changes, all his hair has fallen out and has not regrown, as well his eyes have gone from a blue to a shining silver, all these being side effects of a Templar's training.[1] Constitution Raguel is of average height, though he does sport a broad chest, his overall physique being quite well toned, as he prefers being as strong and healthy as he can be for combat, and knowing he could be called to duty at any moment. Personal Life Personality Raguel's tour of duty has left him rugged, but it has in no way dampened his light heartedness, once one breaks through his shell of his somewhat untrusting nature, this is due to someone he thought loved him turned out to be a Succubus, he is somewhat paranoid of other people until he has made sure they are not a demon. Though once he is sure someone isn't a demon he can be a very friendly and trusting individual. Unless they are undead, he can respect the sentient undead because of the good they've done in the service of the Argent Dawn, but he is also untrusting of unaffiliated undead due to their service in the scourge and even in the Forsaken (Of which he may even attack with some provocation due to the events of the Wrathgate[2]) Occupation Raguel serves as a Templar of the Argent Dawn, he is currently assigned to a traveling duty of hunting down any reports, or simply seeking out, rogue undead or demonic threats (Of which the latter has become more frequent ((Due to Rpers)) he is definitely on the lookout for demons wherever he goes) History ((BFW = Before First War)) (Based on the Timeline prsented in Ultimate Visual Guide) Year 15 BFW - Raguel is born to the couple Andrew and Maisie Ultionis, his father was part of the local militia and his mother a priest of the local church in Grand Hamlet in Southern Elwynn Forest. Year 12 BFW - Raguel now age 3 has already been taught to learn and is mentored by his mother in the scriptures of the Holy Light. Year 8 BFW - Raguel expresses his dream of become a Knight like his dad after his father is Knighted during this year, in doing so his family would all move to Stormwind where Raguel's father would begin his duties as a Knight, his mother would preach at the Cathedral of Light, and he would begin his time as a page[3], hoping one day to be his father's squire. Year 0 - The First War begins, Orcs tear through the Dark Portal and Raguel's father is called off to fight in the Kings Army, Raguel would stay in Stormwind alone as his mother whent with the Clergy to offer battlefield healing to the wounded, she would inevitably be killled in the sacking of Grand Hamlet[4], Raguel is promoted to squire as he is of age and put straight on the battlefield with a Knight he had never met by the name of Zelrinth, Zelrinth would take kindly to the boy and do his utmost to protect him Year 5 - The Orcs begin their siege on Stormwind, Zelrinth and Raguel are given the duty of aiding the civilians in the process of evacuation, protecting them from the Orcish Invaders, they would join the evacuees when the order to abandoned Stormwind was given, Raguel and Zelrinth boarding the ship destined for Southshore with the rest of the Stormwind survivors[5], Raguel is told by a friend of the family that his father fell in battle with an Orc, protecting fleeing civilians. Year 6 - As the Alliance is formed and begins forming it's ranks Raguel is promoted to the rank of Knight, and due to his unyielding faith in the light, his already battle-trained fighting capabilities, he is sworn in to the Knights of the Silverhand shortly after it's formation, though he'd be low of rank due to his young age compared to his many older compatriots. During the time of the Second War Raguel would be honored with the privledge of fighting under the command of Uther the Lightbringer following the great paragon into battle against the Horde[6]. Year 8 - After the defeat of the Orcish Horde Raguel would be stationed in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind during it's rebuilding, he'd spend many years here and traveling the Kingdom of Azeroth under the Orders of the Silver Hand. Year 21 - Now a veteran Paladin of the Silver Hand Raguel is entrusted with a small Holdfast of his own in the Northern part of Lordaeron just a small way away from Stratholme, one day a shipment of grain comes from Andorhal carrying the Plague of Undeath, while he and two other Paladins hold off many of the Undead nearly the entire population of the settlement are killed and turned, the Holdfast being utterly destroyed leaving not even scattered stones, he would evacuate what little remained and make way quickly to Stratholme to the Silver Hand, on his way he groups with the members of the Silver Hand who were heading for Hearthglen, he'd join his brothers under Uther and head for Hearthglen to fight the Scourge7, and then to Stratholme where he'd witness Arthas' madness as he'd soon leave with Uther as he turned his back to Arthas. Year 22 - Raguel hears word of Arthas' betrayal and the subsequent deaths of both Uther and Teneras, he'd be stationed at Lights Hope Chapel in order to protect the Holy Ground, it was here that he also learned of the death of Alexandros Mograine, when this sparked the creation of the Scarlet Crusade, Raguel chose instead to join those that branched off from the order and became a member of the Argent Dawn and would fight in their name, it is during this time he begins his training as a Templar at the request of a Gnome who claimed him self a "Techno-Priest" having branched from his cousins down south to learn of the Light he had been attempting to mix gnomish engineering with the Holy power of the Light, Raguel became a Templar and began training to use the Gnome's new unorthodox weapon, a Holy blessed Chain-Whip. He'd serve at Light's Hope for many years perfecting the Chain-Whip and fighting against the Scourge remnants in the Plaguelands Year 27 - With the Ebon Blades assault on Lights Hope, Raguel fights against the Death Knights in the Battle for Lights Hope up until the point of the Lich Kings appearance, after the battle he'd take up the mantle of the Argent Crusade with it's merger with the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn, he'd travel to Northrend and take part in the war against the Lich King, he'd fight with the bulk of the Argent Crusades forces and take part in the siege of Icecrown Citadel, though he never ascended the pillar of danmnation. After the battle he'd return to his station at Light's Hope. Year 28 to Present - For his outstanding efforts and loyalty to the Crusade Raguel is given a special mission that is to be is standing orders until such a time as he is ordered otherwise, he is to travel the entirety of Azeroth and carry out justice against all those that would threaten the peace of Azeroth, this would include fighting against the Twilights Hammer and the Sha in Pandaria, and the sudden influx of Demons ((Sense people seem to love Rping them everywhere >.>)) Equipment Argent Dawn Templar's Cross While most of the Argent Dawn utilizes more conventional armaments, Raguel has been given the Templar's Cross by the tehcno-Priest Zimwhick, in the shape of a heavy iron crucifix which hides a retractable chain inside, along with various utilities. The Templar's Cross holds within it a spiked chain whipped made meticulously of individualy forged Truesilver chainlinks, each bathed in holy water and inscribed with Holy Runes to make it as deady as possible to unholy beings. The length of the chain is somewhat of a mystery, the chain seems to be how ever long it needs to be while also being within the realm of probability, the chains length is controlled by the will of the person wielding it, it releasing as much chain as the wielder believes he needs at the moment of use. Truesilver Throwing Daggers These Daggers have been balanced to be thrown with extraordinary precision. They are made of truesilver, and are covered in various holy runes and other blessings, with the combination of the truesilver and the holy runes, this makes these daggers a devestating weapon against the unholy spawns that dwell on Azeroth, such as the undead and demons. Holy Water Flask These flasks are filled with speically blessed holy water that, when tossed at something and broken, causes a ploom of holy fire to explode out into the air, being painful to anyone, but much more devastating to undeads and demons. Quotes "Light help you, you've made a grave mistake" - Raguel to a Thief that attacked him and would not stand down. "The Light helps those, that helps themselves." - Raguel to a man who had injured him self being stupid and asked for healing. "There is no sin in killing a beast, only in killing a man...but where does one begin, and the other end" Raguel's thoughts on hunting down feral Worgen. Sources # http://wow.gamepedia.com/Argent_Dawn_templar # http://wow.gamepedia.com/Wrathgate#Assault_on_Angrathar_the_Wrathgate # http://www.lordsandladies.org/steps-to-knighthood.htm # http://wow.gamepedia.com/Grand_Hamlet # http://wow.gamepedia.com/First_War#The_aftermath_of_the_war_for_the_Kingdom_of_Azeroth # http://wow.gamepedia.com/Uther_Lightbringer#Second_War_and_aftermath Category:Back story Category:Character Category:Paladin Category:Argent Crusade Category:Holy Light Category:Human